


O+

by armsoftheocean



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Halloween, M/M, Smut, happy halloween dont let the vamps bite!!, idk not too detailed but definitely nsfw, what the fuck is this i dont even KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsoftheocean/pseuds/armsoftheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Red. I don't bite," he paused, tilting his head to the side. "Most of the time, at least." he corrected, grinning wickedly. // Halloween Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	O+

The bar was a small hole-in-the-wall type of place, which was a refreshing change for Ian considering most of the bars around his apartment were littered with loud college kids. The décor was nothing special — dark vinyl booths tucked into the corners, with a pool table shoved next to a jukebox. Save for Ian, there were three or four other people in the bar, all of them sitting alone and looked just as miserable.

He'd been sitting on the same bar stool for an hour now, still sipping his now-flat beer. He shot his half-empty glass a scowl, before cracking open another peanut and tossing it into his mouth. Ian's focus didn't stray too far from the pile of crushed peanuts next to him, until he felt someone brush against his shoulder and sit down in the seat next to him.

Ian looked up, his green eyes clouded over with irritation at the disturbance, but when he saw the man next to him his mouth went a little dry and his back shot up, ram-rod straight.

"Problem?" the guy asked irritably as he pushed the sleeves of his sweater up his forearms, causing Ian's direction to be redirected to his defined biceps and the FUCK U-UP tattoos on his knuckles.

Ian shook his head mutely, trying to check out the guy next to him in the most casual way possible. His eyes raked over the dark, carefully styled hair and the striking blue eyes contrasting with his pale white skin. Hell, he was paler than Ian, which was saying something since he was a redhead.

The man shot him another look, and Ian looked away, embarrassed, and picked up his beer to take a long gulp, finishing off the tepid drink.

"Ay, bartender. One beer and a shot of O-positive with vodka," Ian heard the man say, before he added, "and get this guy another refill of whatever he's drinking."

Ian's eyebrows quirked up in surprise and he turned to face the man next to him, pushing the fear inside his chest down. "Vampire, eh?"

The bartender moved slowly, filling two beers from the tap and pulling out a clear glass bottle that was filled with a deep red liquid. He poured out the red liquid, mixing it with a splash of vodka, and pushed it to the man next to Ian, who tossed back the shot of red liquid.

The man grinned, revealing his teeth which, besides the pink tinge of the blood staining them, looked completely normal. No fangs, Ian noted.

"I prefer Mickey," he drawled, his voice low and smooth.

"Right. Mickey. Mickey the vampire. I'm Ian," Ian said slowly, shrinking back in his stool a little. Ian wasn't xenophobic or anything; no, he didn't have a problem with any of the supernatural creatures. In fact, he'd just gotten out of a relationship with a warlock, for god's sake — hence his angry mood. Vampires just had a tendency to freak the fuck out of him. You know, considering the whole blood-sucking aspect.

"What? You scared of me or something?" Mickey asked, his eyes glinting humourously. "Come on, Red. I don't bite," he paused, tilting his head to the side. "Most of the time, at least." he corrected, grinning wickedly.

"Scared? Me? Of you?" Ian scoffed as he took another sips of his new beer. "I could take you in a fight."

Mickey let out a sound akin to a snort, before speaking, "alright, tough guy."

"Besides, you don't even look like a vampire," Ian added as an afterthought, his eyes scanning the dark jeans and the plain black v-neck sweater.

Mickey let out a short burst of laughter at Ian's statement, "what are we supposed to look like then? Bats?"

"I dunno? Where's your long black leather duster? Fangs? Red eyes?"

"Yeah well, this isn't Sunnydale or the 90s; leather dusters went out of style a while back," Mickey replied dryly, rolling his eyes, "and before you ask, no I'm not fucking scared of garlic either. Fuckin' dumbass, whoever came up with that idea. Whoever the fuck is scared of a goddamn vegetable needs to get their head checked."

Ian nodded, amused at the rambling tendencies of the vampire and surprised at the normalcy of the conversation. Well, as normal a conversation about vampiric stereotypes could be. He hadn't had many interactions with vampires, considering they were more reclusive than any other supernatural species. Besides, if Mickey hadn't dragged him into an alley yet and sucked all the blood out of his body, how bad could they be, right?

The two of them settled into an awkward silence, before Ian broke it with another question. "You kill people before? By sucking them — er, sucking their blood, I mean," Ian finished hastily as he corrected his mistake, cheeks colouring red at his accidental innuendo. Mickey's eyebrows shot up and he smirked.

"Nah, not for a few decades. Get my blood from blood banks, like normal vampires. Only the crazies are the bloodsucking-to-kill types. 'Sides, I like being treated like a normal citizen; don't wanna be locked up."

Ian nodded, relaxing a bit.

"So how old are you?" Ian asked after swallowing down the rest of his beer.

"My, my, you're forward aren't you?" Mickey said in a mocking voice. "Technically? I'm twenty-four," he said, motioning to his body, "but actually? I've been around for a while."

Mickey's hand brushed across Ian's bare arm as he reached across Ian's body to grab the bowl of peanuts and he felt a shock of electricity run through his body. Ian glanced up at Mickey, wondering if he'd felt the same thing. Mickey just stared back, his eyes assessing Ian's flushed skin, before a wide grin spread across his face in understanding.

"Come on, I wanna show you something," Mickey said, abruptly standing up and looking at Ian expectantly.

Ian let out a snort, "that's not suspicious at all," but followed Mickey out of the bar anyways, lighting up a smoke.

Every nerve on his body was hyperaware of the dark-haired man's presence, and he could feel himself shaking slightly after their body contact. The nicotine rushed into his bloodstream and calmed his anxiety. Mickey turned into the alley beside the bar and leaned against the wall, his arm stuck out expectantly.

"What?" Ian asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he breathed out a cloud of smoke.

"Give me a hit, dumbass."

"Vampires smoke?" Ian asked, his lips quirking up at the edges.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "better us than humans. At least we can't fuck up our lungs and die early. Considering we're, well, dead. Or undead, I suppose," he said.

Ian laughed and handed the cigarette to Mickey, their fingers brushing during the hand-off. Ian's eyes drifted to Mickey's lips when they wrapped themselves around the cigarette, and watched him inhale deeply as his eyes fluttered shut. He'd never thought someone smoking could be so thoroughly fascinating. Mickey tilted his head back slightly and exhaled, his lips forming an O-shape. Ian's thoughts drifted towards what it'd feel like to kiss him and to have those lips wrapped around his dick; to have his hands to trace his pale skin, and have Mickey spread-eagle on his bed, causing the blood in his body to flow down and his ears to flush red.

Mickey handed the cigarette back to Ian, who was still watching, enraptured by the movement of Mickey's lips. Ian could see a slight smile forming on Mickey's face in the darkness of the night as Mickey watched him carefully.

"You know the funny thing about emotions?" Mickey began, his eyes languidly tracing the outline of Ian's face as he shifted closer to Ian, "I can smell them. Humans aren't good at hiding emotions, despite how hard they try seeming unaffected. Fear and arousal are almost identical." Mickey finished casually with a dark glint in his eyes. He walked closer to Ian, placing his arms on the brick wall and caging Ian in. Even though Ian was about a head taller than Mickey, Mickey seemed to crowd in on his space and all he could smell was the intoxicating scent of his musky cologne with the undertones of something sharp and citrus-y and laced with the iron smell of blood.

"So my question is are you turned on or scared?" Mickey asked, his voice dropping dangerously low and Ian felt it go straight to his dick. His eyes drifted up from the pale expanse of Mickey's throat and to the red-stained lips.

"I… uh," Ian swallowed, his mouth going dry as the cigarette he had clutched loosely in his hand slipped from his grasp. He could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest, wondering if Mickey could hear it too. Mickey moved in closer, so his body was flush against Ian's, smirking a little as he felt Ian's hard-on straining against his jeans.

"I'm gonna go with… turned on," Mickey said, his breath warm on Ian's face.

"Stop being a fucking tease and kiss me," Ian growled, tilting his head forward so their lips were only a few millimetres apart.

"You're demanding, aren't you?" Mickey said lowly, before roughly twining his arms around Ian's neck and yanking him down for their lips to meet.

Ian let out an low moan at the contact, Mickey's hands leaving a burning blaze across his skin as the adrenaline rushed into his veins. Mickey's tongue traced the edges of Ian's lips, probing for entry, before Ian let out another groan and Mickey's tongue slipped in. It wasn't sensual or soft; it was wet and rough, teeth nipping at lips and tongues fighting for dominance. Mickey's mouth tasted of alcohol and iron and the strange combination was causing his erection to get even harder to the point where it was painful when it rubbed against the rough denim of his jeans.

Ian's hands wrapped tightly around Mickey's shoulders, before he flipped him so it was Mickey pressed up against the rough brick wall. He felt Mickey's hands travel down his body before unbuckling his belt and plunging into his boxers, his hands wrapping tightly around his dick. Ian let out a choked groan as Mickey's fingers circled the head of his cock, rubbing the leaking slit.

Ian's mouth slipped downwards, his tongue flicking out against Mickey's neck before he latched down roughly, bruising and marking the pale skin.

The air was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, groans, and the strained expletives ripped from Mickey's throat as Ian worked his way down his neck, leaving a trail of marks.

Ian could feel his head getting headier as Mickey's hands pumped up and down slowly, and he could feel his body approaching his peak.

"Fuck — I, fuck — Mick, I'm gonna come," he panted out, his eyes rolling back into his head. As soon as he had said that, Mickey snatched his hands out of Ian's pants and he pulled back, eyeing Ian with a playful glint. "Not yet." Ian let out a desperate whine, one hand grabbing at Mickey's hips and the other palming his crotch, feeling the other man's growing length.

Mickey glanced around the dark alley, before pulling Ian around the corner so they were hidden from street view. He yanked down Ian's jeans, and smiled innocently, saying, "blood isn't the only thing I suck." Ian let out a choked laugh, amazed at Mickey's ability to make snark remarks when Ian could barely breathe, let alone think.

Mickey sunk down to his knees and engulfed Ian's cock with one long swallow. Ian swore loudly as he felt his cock press against the back of Mickey's throat as Mickey worked his length. Ian grabbed at Mickey's hair and ran his hands through it, his head tilting back and hitting the brick wall.

"Oh fuck, Jesus — _fuck_ ," Ian panted, his heart hammering loudly. With one last twist of Mickey's hand and the increased pressure of Mickey's warm mouth, Ian felt the blood rush towards his groin and he came with a loud grunt. Mickey swallowed deeper until he'd licked Ian bone dry, before releasing Ian's cock from his mouth.

Mickey stood up with a slight smile, pleased to have caused Ian to completely lose control. Ian was still panting heavily, his face flushed red and his body feeling incredibly hot despite the cool breeze outside. "That was, uh, wow," Ian grinned. "Guess vampires don't only drink blood, eh?"

Mickey barked out a laugh, "funny, Red. Now are you gonna be a gentleman and take me back to your place?"

"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't repay the favour?" he said, buckling his jeans and yanking Mickey's arm, pulling him in the direction of his apartment.

* * *

The two of them stumbled their way to Ian's fourth floor walk-up, touching each other in every way possible on the short walk without seeming _too_ inappropriate for being out in public. Which, if Ian thought about it, propriety had been shot to hell the second he let Mickey's hands down his pants in a dark alley.

The second they finished climbing the stairs, Mickey had Ian pushed up against the door of his apartment, and was sucking on Ian's collarbone. His teeth scraped across the pale expanse of Ian's neck, letting loose a small stream of blood, which he sucked down on eagerly, letting out a guttural moan. Mickey flicked out his tongue, capturing the bead of blood.

Ian's body felt as if it was on fire as electricity coursed through his veins. He clutched Mickey's dark head closer to his neck, sighing in pleasure. "We should — oh _fuck,_ go in…" Ian said, trailing off as Mickey grabbed at his crotch again. Pulling his mouth away from Ian's neck, he panted heavily. "Don't wanna give your neighbours a show?"

Ian let out a breathless laugh as he fumbled with the keys in his pocket and unlocked the door, slamming it shut behind Mickey.

Mickey tried taking charge again by pushing Ian up against the wall until Ian flipped him around with a burst of strength, his eyes glinting as he pinned Mickey's arms up above his head. " _My_ turn," he hissed, yanking Mickey's jeans down. He pumped his hands down the length of Mickey's cock, feeling him harden in his grasp. Getting down on his knees, he flicked his tongue across the tip of Mickey's cock, licking up the pre-cum that had collected at the head. Mickey clenched his teeth and let out a hiss, as Ian continued to tease him.

"Come the fuck _on,_ Ian, — who's fucking teasing now?" Mickey groaned, desperately grabbing at Ian's hair.

"Hey! No touching," Ian said, smacking Mickey's hands away. "Besides, eye for an eye, right? Said I'd repay the favour. I'm nothing if but a man of my word," he finished, giving Mickey an innocent smile.

"Repaying favours my fucki—" Mickey's words were cut short as Ian slipped Mickey's cock into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks. Ian hummed, smiling upon hearing Mickey's breathless gasps slipping from his throat. Mickey's hands drifted towards Ian's head again, before Ian slapped them away again, slipping Mickey's cock out of his mouth with a loud _pop._

"No touching — you're gonna come with your hands at your side and my mouth around your dick," he said, scowling slightly, as if he was reprimanding a child.

Mickey let out a noise close to a whine, muttering, "bossy fucking redheads — fine, get your mouth on my dick then."

"I live to serve," Ian replied with a quirk of his lips, before slipping his wet mouth around Mickey again. Ian brought Mickey to the edge again, and when he felt Mickey's hips spasm uncontrollably, he pulled back and released his cock, getting up off his knees.

"You're gonna blue ball me?! Seriously?!" Mickey exclaimed, his eyebrows drawing together in frustration.

Ian simply walked towards his bedroom, taking off his shirt and kicking off his jeans and shoes. Mickey followed behind him, removing his shirt and tossing it on a nearby couch. Ian quickly rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a bottle of lube and waved it in Mickey's face. A smile spread across Mickey's face, and he pushed Ian back onto the bed, leaning down on his elbows in front of Ian. Ian's jaw slackened as elation spread through him over Mickey being a bottom. "Well? You gonna stare at my ass all night or get on me?"

Ian quickly popped open the tube of lube, squeezing the cool jelly on his hands and spreading it across his fingers, and probed deep into Mickey. Mickey let out a loud groan as Ian slipped a couple fingers in, stretching him out slowly, his fingers making scissoring motions at a painfully slow pace. His fingers brushed up against Mickey's prostrate and Mickey jerked, his arms going unsteady at the unexpected touch.

"Fuck this foreplay man and just – _fuck,_ " Mickey panted out between moans. Ian grinned as he stroked himself slick with the lube, before lining himself up with Mickey's ass and pushing inside. Mickey let out a slow groan, as Ian began moving in and out, his hands gripping Mickey's hips tightly enough to bruise. Ian began slowly, until Mickey's moans got needier and he began muttering instructions to go faster, to which Ian gladly complied with.

"Oh — fuck, gonna come," Mickey moaned, his hand drifting towards his leaking cock. Ian abruptly stopped moving while he was still buried deep inside of Mickey and grabbed Mickey's hands, lacing their fingers together. Ian was arched over Mickey's back, his chest pressed up against Mickey's spine. Bending down, he nipped at Mickey's neck, whispering, "what did I say about touching?"

Mickey's mind was muddled, somewhere between pain and pleasure, so he just let out another desperate groan, pushing his ass back up against Ian's cock, grinding down against Ian's crotch.

"Then _fuck_ me," he managed to hiss out, gripping Ian's fingers tighter and shutting his eyes as he felt himself slipping closer to the edge. Ian felt his legs weakening as the pressure in his crotch built up, and he leaned forward, balancing his weight out with Mickey's back.

Ian let out a string of incomprehensible words, and his hip movements became more erratic, until he came in hot spurts inside of Mickey. Mickey groaned, and felt his own release as he finally came for the first time that night, streams of come leaking out of his cock. Ian sighed contentedly, and pressed a kiss against the back of Mickey's neck as he pulled himself out, leaning back on his pillow.

"Damn — didn't think you'd have that in you," Mickey said appreciatively, lying down next to Ian. Ian let out a breathless laugh as he shifted closer to Mickey, a grin lighting up his features.

"Yeah, well, us mere mortals don't have superhuman vampire stamina but we do get the job done," he retorted. Mickey smiled back at the redhead, feeling sated and light for the first time in years, before pulling Ian closer and pressing his lips against his.

"Let's test that stamina of yours then. Still got a few hours 'till it's light out. Better not be all talk," he muttered against Ian's lips, his hands drifting down Ian's chest.

"Let's hope you can keep up with me," Ian said with a small grin against Mickey's lips, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing anything smut-like so uh, yeah. Sorry if it's a bit awkward; didn't help that Mickey was a vampire... and I apologise for my shitty sense of humour. I blame the BTVS reruns I was watching a few days ago.
> 
> Drop a comment or something with your thoughts, would love to hear them :)


End file.
